


Crossing Fate

by KomaruNaegi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Saihara stumbles upon an alien.





	Crossing Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday gift for [gemini_pollux](https://twitter.com/gemini_polux) on twitter! Happy birthday!
> 
> This is just tooth-rotting fluff. No angst, no real conflict, straight-up sugar. Written in one sitting in like 20 (?) minutes, so it might suck, but I hope y’all enjoy it regardless.

Afternoon turns to a orange-pink twilight as Saihara makes his way home, clutching to his messenger bag as if it were an important parcel. There’s nothing abnormal to note on the streets, and his sole concern is making it home at a decent hour.

He stops short for a second, glancing both ways before crossing the street. The pavement stretches out beneath him, turning to sidewalk seconds later. He makes a right - there’s a shortcut through the alleyway, behind the dumpster - when he notes a presence.

The figure rummages through the dumpster in a haphazard search, not focusing on any one particular object for too long. It lifts its head, looking Saihara in the eyes before panicking and sprinting away.

“Hey, wait up!” Saihara calls after them, chasing after them without a second thought. The person is faster than he is, sending him far off course, and he scowls at the thought of his uncle asking him where he’s been.

And then the figure runs into the street.

Cars honk wildly at him, stopping dead in their tracks. Confused, the figure (Saihara can now tell that it’s a man) looks around, but keeps his feet planted. Saihara makes his way to him, pulling on his sleeve to get him to the other side.

Out of breath, Saihara nearly collapses. He expects the stranger to keep running, but instead he remains there, opting to give him a perplexed look. Saihara wearily returns his gaze, if only for a split second.

“What were you doing out there?! You could’ve been killed!” Saihara yells at him angrily, hands on his knees.

“Really?” the man says, in a strange sounding accent, hands on his hips. “I didn’t know that.”

“You ‘didn’t know’ that you’d get hit by a car if you ran out into the street?!” Saihara huffs, nearly exasperated.

“So _those_ were cars... Cool!” the stranger replies, a smile gracing his features.

“Where are you from?!?” Saihara asks, now truly angered for the first time in quite a while. He’s not the type to anger easily, but he can’t excuse this man’s stupidity.

“Well, I shouldn’t be telling you this... But I guess I should make a few connections before we take over...”

“...Huh?” Saihara mumbles.

“I’m Kaito! I’ve been living on MURASAKI 2036 my whole life. It’s a spaceship, and we’ve just been hanging out in the Milky Way for the past, uh... 200 years? Yeah, I’d say 200.”

“I’ve never heard of someone living on a spaceship... Wait, you’re kidding me, right?”

Following the question, Kaito pulls down the gray hood he’d been wearing, revealing two antennae, each dotted with a marble-sized white ball at the end.

“Interesting cosplay, but that doesn’t really help...” Saihara says, sighing.

“What’s cosplay?”

Without responding, Saihara simply reaches for one of the antennae, pulling it. Kaito shrieks girlishly in pain until Saihara lets go, leaving him absolutely stunned.

“No way... You’re an alien...?”

“I mean, all you earthlings seem like aliens to me, but if you wanna call me that, I don’t really mind,” Kaito replies, stretching his hands behind his head. It’s then Saihara notes the blotches of purple on his face - maybe that’s why he’d been placed on a ship named “MURASAKI.”

“So, now that you know my secret, I’ll give you an offer!” Kaito exclaims, making a sort of heroic stance. “You give me food and shelter, and I won’t destroy this general area!”

“I-I can’t just invite an alien into my house!”

“Why not?” Kaito argues, upset. “I can eat grass, but it ain’t tasty!”

“It’s a whole extra expense! I’m barely living as is!”

“Oh, I know what this is” Kaito chirps, like a kid who’s just been picked on in class, “this is what earthlings call ‘capitalism!’”

“ _Please stop calling us earthlings_...” Saihara groans, turning away from Kaito. Momentarily, he holds his head in his hands, not wanting to acknowledge the ever darkening sky.

“Look, I’ll bring you home for one night, and we’ll see what happens from there. Okay?”

Kaito jumps, bringing him into a hug.

“You’re the best, person I just met!”

“I’m Saihara. Shuuichi Saihara.”

Kaito then releases him. “You have two names?”

“Well, there’s multiple humans with the name ‘Shuuichi,’ so our second names help us distinguish things.”

“Neat! Tell me more, okay?” Kaito says, slapping him on the back as they start their journey home.

* * *

Surprisingly, Kaito stays for longer than expected.

One day turns to two, then three, and soon enough he’s managed to win over Saihara’s uncle for permission to stay the week.

It’s a miracle that he’s been able to pass off the purple spots as face paint.

Kaito sits atop Saihara’s bed, criss-crossed, rocking back and forth. When he’s around Saihara’s uncle, he’ll wear one of Saihara’s hats or a hood to cover his antennae, but now that the two are alone they bounce with his motions.

Saihara sits on the floor, wordlessly scrolling through social media. It’s not until Kaito says something that Saihara stops.

“Hey, Shuuichi, can I touch you?”

“Touch me?” Saihara asks, half embarrassed, and half concerned.

“I’ve never felt human skin before!” Kaito says in a way that’s supposed to sound curious, but comes out as creepy. “Let me touch you!”

“U-Um,” Saihara stammers, turning his head away, face flushing. “Y-You can hold my hand, if you want...”

“Alright!” Kaito cheers, clasping Saihara’s hands in his own. Kaito’s skin is rougher than his own, but it’s warm. Kaito marvels at the feeling.

“They’re soft! Your skin’s so soft, Shuuichi!” Kaito exclaims. He brings Saihara’s hands up to his face and rubs them all over. Saihara can feel even more heat from the spots on his face, which have turned from purple to a bright yellow.

“What does yellow mean?” Saihara asks, peeling his hands away from Kaito’s face. The other looks upset to have them gone.

“Oh, yellow just means I’m excited,” Kaito says, as the yellow fades back to its normal purple. “Hey, can I touch you some more?”

“You’re starting to sound weird, Kaito...” Saihara mutters. It’s something he’s said quite a lot, but normally he’s a bit calmer when he does so.

“Come on, _please?_ ”

Saihara didn’t know aliens could have puppy-dog eyes.

“Okay, but just my arms and face...” Saihara complies, taking off his sweater. Kaito brightens, the yellow color returning as he holds Saihara’s hands, bringing himself closer to him so their arms touch.

“Wait, let me try something! I saw it in a human movie. Close your eyes!”

“Okay...” Saihara says, doing as told. He feels Kaito come closer to him, wrapping one arm around his upper back, and another around his torso.

And then he feels lips on his.

It only lasts a few seconds, but it still flusters Saihara. Kaito’s face spots are now red, and he gives him a big, goofy grin.

“What was that for?!” Saihara yelps, turning away. “You reserve stuff like that for people you... really like...”

“Well, I really like you, Shuuichi!”

Saihara sighs, still recovering. Kaito rocks on his feet, giggling.

“Just... tell me if you’re gonna do something like that next time.”

“You got it!” Kaito answers, giving a thumbs up.

And Saihara thinks that maybe that wasn’t so wrong after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a Persona reference, even though I don’t play Persona. I was listening to [this song](https://youtu.be/wjngYAPQan4) and I knew I had to write an Alien AU.
> 
> I doubt anyone will get what the MURASAKI 2036 is a reference to, but if you do, you can have some extra brownie points.


End file.
